The Forgotten Hero Returns
by Mushroom People
Summary: When the world needs him the most, he vanishes. My first adventure story
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero Returns**

Many years ago, our beloved city was protected from our enemy, Eggman. He was a genius, who used his smarts for evil. He tortured innocent people, unleashed his diabolical robots into out city, and tried to conquer it too.

However, Eggman never got to conquer our city because our hero was always at the crime scene. Our hero would always defeat the menacing Eggman, however one day, our hero vanished, just when we needed him the most.

He left without a farewell, a note, nothing. He just left for no reason. Everyone had faith that one day our hero would return, but our faith slowly died when he was gone for over a decade.

Eggman finally conquered our once beloved city, made us into his personal slaves, and made our once beautiful city, ruined.

The trees and plants died, Eggmans robots crushed buildings, and the air was even more polluted than ever. That was the cause of the robots; they release harmful chemicals into the air.

Everyone hated our once beloved hero. Everyone felt betrayed by him, however I believe that he left for a good reason. Even though everyone's faith was gone, my wasn't. I still believed that he would one day come back, and finally defeat Eggman once and for all.

Who am I you ask? Why I'm the hero's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Hero Returns**

Sweat started to form on my forehead as I struggled to reduce the rocks size with a heavy tool. I held an ax like weapon, but it had two dangerous points at the ends of it. I held the weapon above my head and struck it straight downwards. I was satisfied that the rock was completely demolished. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and continued to work.

My ankle was chained to a shackle so obviously I couldn't escape. If that wasn't bad enough, Eggmans robots were guarding around the area. The air was hot and humid, today defiantly wasn't my day.

My blue eyes observe as people all around me was doing the same thing I was doing. They all had an emotionless mask planted on their faces.

I shook my head in disbelief, "How did this all happen?" I ask myself out loud.

A man beside me collapsed in exhaustion, which made Eggmans robots march over to my area. Everyone stopped working and watched as the metal robots marched there way over. The women gasped, little kids trembled in fear, and the men stood in front of the women and children. They prepared to receive any blows from the robots.

The robot army all looked alike, there bodies was red and yellow. They had cold metal red eyes as they could bore through you. A sharp pointed nose, sharp fingers as they could slice your throat, and they had an Eggman symbol on their chests. The symbol was a capitalized E, which was yellow.

Their cold metal red eyes scanned the unconscious man. He had brown hair, deadly skinny from the lack of eating, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Stand up," The leader of the robots commanded in an emotionless tone.

There was no reply from the unconscious man. The robot launched his sharp metal arm towards his throat. Some gasps filled the air as the man struggled to breathe. His eyes shot opened, he found himself face to face with the menacing robot.

His face started to turn into a darker shade of red as he struggled to breathe.

"Let him go!" I shouted some people looked at me as I made my outburst. I slowly took a small step back. I knew I couldn't run away, I was strapped to the floor.

"…Please," I added softly. The robot roughly dropped the man onto the dirty floor.

The robot glared at me with those cold red eyes. I found myself trembling in fear as the robot slowly took a step towards me.

"What is your name?" The robots shadow lingered onto me as the sun shone my way.

"Ugh…Tails…" I bit my lip, wondering what this robot was going to do to me.

"Tails…"It repeated, but in a slower tone, "Saving into memory…complete," The robot marched away, and shortly was followed by the other robots clones.

After a moment later, people started to work again, trying to forget what just happened.

The man slowly got up to his feet. He walked towards me, "Thank you! I thought I wasn't going to be alive."

I smiled, "It was nothing really!"

"Well I'm very grateful that you did that." He nodded his head and went back to work.

I nodded my head, which went unnoticed, and went back to work also. I raise the ax like tool over my head, and pounded the large rock near my feet. I watched as the pieces of the rock crumbled as I kept repeatedly hitting it.

"_Be careful, Sonic!" I yelled, but the planes engine drowned some of my voice. I maneuvered a sharp left into the foggy sky. _

_A large base was coming into view as we traveled closer to it. _

_A blue hedgehog smiled, "Don't worry, Tails, this will be a piece of cake!" He yelled also, but the engine drowned his voice also._

_I smiled at his cocky attitude, "Guess your right," I said mostly to myself. _

_I took a last look at the brave hedgehog before me. He smiled and winked at me before he jumped out of the plane. I look out my plane window as I saw his form quickly disappearing as he descended._

_I smile to myself as I assumed that Sonic should be inside Eggmans base by now. "Hes a handful," I chuckle to myself._

_I sharply turned my plane around. My smile disappeared as I heard a loud explosion behind me. _

_I gasped, "Sonic!"_

_I quickly turned the plane around, again. However, I saw a sight that would burn into my mind forever. The base was on fire, heavy thick black smoke rose into the air, and it seemed that there was no survivors. A tear slid down my cheek as I imagined my best friend, dead._

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Eggmans robots marching around the area. It seemed like a false alarm they weren't marching at someone they were just marching around.

I referred back to that day, I found out that Eggman miraculously survived, but Sonic was unknown. I was puzzled how could Eggman survive something so much destruction. That I will never figure out. I believe that Sonic is maybe alive out somewhere in the world, but at the same time I believe that he could be possibly dead. When Sonic "died," Eggman told everyone that he "vanished." I didn't know why he told them that, probably because so that people could lose faith and trust towards Sonic?

That might be the reason I have no other explanation. I sighed, as I raised the deadly weapon above my head. I then used the last little energy I had and pounded the rocks, turning them into merely little pebbles.


	3. He's coming back

**The Forgotten Hero Returns**

"_You worry to much, Tails." Sonic said carelessly._

"_Well it's for your own good." I huffed out while crossing my arms over my chest._

"_And that's why you're my best friend…" He finished._

My eyes are still wide open as everyone else around me is soundlessly sleeping. I slowly sit up from the hard surface that everyone is forced to sleep in. We were in a small cramped room. It had steel bars almost everywhere; it was like we were in jail.

We were forced to share practically everything; space, beds, and even sometimes food. That was probably why most of us in here are deadly skinny. Some people even died in this dirty cell. I felt sorry for myself that I have to be here, but I felt even more sorry for the innocent people. It was my fault that everyones living the depression, its my fault that Eggman took over, it was even my fault that Sonic died.

I closed my eyelids as I remembered the gruesome memory.

"Its all my fault…" I whispered into the dark cell, as I reopened my eyelids.

I suddenly heard metallic footsteps echo across the dark hallways. I panic as I pretend to fall asleep. My sensitive ears heard the robot stop probably in front of my cell. I can feel its metal red eyes linger on my form. I shiver at the uncomfortable glare that the robot gave at me.

_Please make it go away…_

It was like my prayer has been answered. The robot finally marched away to another cell. I open my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. I suddenly felt eyes on me. I dart my eyes around the dark room. I couldn't really see much until I saw this old woman. She sat on one of the beds with her legs crossed, and her elbows propped on her thighs. She looked pretty short to me. She had light green eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness. She had a long crooked nose, which was shaped like the letter J. The thing that was creepy about her however is that she had a small smile on her wrinkly face. _What is she smiling about?_

She suddenly spoke up, " He's coming back…" She slowly blinked her eyes.

I slightly tilted my head, "Who?" I asked the old woman. Curiosity was growing within me.

Her smile grew, "You'll find out…" She sounded eerie saying that. It's just the way she said it. She said it really slow, and dark.

"Yeah…" I yawned, as I stretched my arms and legs. I suddenly felt tired. I should go to bed anyways. So that way I wont be tired when I have to work, forcefully.

I lay down onto the cold hard surface. I curl up into a fluffy ball, and fell asleep.

"_He's coming back…" The old womans words swirled into my head._

I awoke with a start. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I softly place my hand on top of my chest, feeling its rapid heartbeats.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." I counted the heartbeats softly to myself. I remove my hand from my chest, letting it drop to my side.

I heard some people beside me moaning in there sleep. _Those poor, poor people…their even t__ortured__ in their dreams…_

I heard those familiar metallic footsteps echo throughout the slightly light hallways. I'm guessing its morning. I can't really tell since there are no windows.

The same robot from last night appears in front of my cell.

"Dr. Eggman orders that you must wake up, and get back to work…" The robot delivered its message from Eggman. I glare at the robot as it marches away.

Some of the people woke up. Even though they didn't want to, they didn't want to face Eggmans wrath. Some of the people forced themselves to stand up, and wait for the cell door to open.

"_He's coming back…" _


	4. Misunderstanding And Pissed

**The Forgotten Hero Returns**

A grunt escaped his lip as he crushed the rock into pebbles. The sun beamed down its harmful rays towards his forehead. Sweat was forming on his forehead, he quickly wiped it away using his back hand. Sonic once told him that sweat actually cools down your body. But, why did he feel so hot?

His aqua blue orbs scanned Robotniks robots guarding all around the prison like area. Once, again the rusty old shackle surrounded his ankle. The two-tailed fox wished he was free from this wretched wasteland that was once called "Station Square."

Underneath his feet was chiefly dirt and rocks. Nothing interesting…

"This sucks," Tails complained as he crushed another rock.

"Tell me about it," A red echidna agreed from beside Tails.

Tails turned his head to the left to look at the outraged red echidna.

"And you know why it sucks?" Knuckles continued while gritting his teeth together in aggravation.

Tails innocently shook his head as he observed the red echidna crushing a mere rock.

"it's all because of our beloved hero," Knuckles said half sarcastically, and half in aggravation.

Tails glared at Knuckles, "You don't know anything!" Tails shouted, which caused Knuckles to be confused.

"What do you mean I don't know anything?" Knuckles defended himself while shouting.

The little commotion caused some people to stop working and observe the two creatures, arguing. Some of Robotniks robots observed the two shouting creatures, but they didn't move since there was no physical threat detected.

"You don't know anything!" Tails repeated, but with more anger found in his tone.

"I believe I do," Knuckles replied casually. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Our beloved hero left us to rot! He's a coward!" Knuckles unfolded his arms and resumed to shout.

Tails hands were slowly forming into fists, "He didn't leave us to rot, and he's not a coward! You're the coward!"

Knuckles glared at the two-tailed fox, "Why am I the coward? I didn't do anything!"

"And that's why you're the coward. You didn't do anything! You never helped Sonic save the city! You just observed! Therefore, don't talk shit about Sonic!" At this point Tails felt like punching his face.

However, he knew he would hit the floor if he punched him. His blue orbs observed his fists…Maybe he should call it truce? No, Sonic wouldn't give up and neither should he.

"Your just asking for a beating aren't you!" The furious echidna cracked his knuckles.

Tails throat felt dry, his heart was beating faster than usual.

Tails gulped, "Ugh, that's not necessary…" All the sudden his courage was gone. Before he felt brave, but now he felt like a weakling.

The red echidna threw a punch directly in his face.

The two-tailed fox collapsed to the dirt ground. Many gasps filled the crowd as they saw Tails fall to the ground. Tails was barely conscience. Blood poured out from his nose, which made the fox moan in pain. The pain was so excruciating that he thought he might fall into unconsciousness.

The world around him seemed to be all a blur, it made him feel dizzy. The two-tailed fox's eyelids closed, he was unconscious.


End file.
